


[PODFIC] Those Handcuffs

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Content, Bartender!Jesse, Genji is good Bro, Hanzo is done with your BS, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, background genyatta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "The soulmarks represent a defining moment in your life regarding your soulmate. It could be the first thing they say to you or a special way in which they tell you that they love you. A drawing on your hand or even a signature, jotted brash and brazen for all to see.Hanzo's was a little different."





	[PODFIC] Those Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Handcuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185650) by [LeftHand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHand/pseuds/LeftHand). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [LeftHand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHand/pseuds/LeftHand) <3

Length: 02:56:59

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=170OWlZS9nlsnR47IlTpzJ03N9gDu121u)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14i9V5rNNCCYi420cq-9Cs3CrffwQjEeh)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12w7HiSboXlV52dXsTn8sPgnmo_dQaONb)

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_yIDWIwF0EN41uoZeYOdNknoqaNSCX_L)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ir8c4wrhC2bnX9S4l6vs4driIwGlsuvn)

[Chapter 6](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17j3qvBOliu1IrpKfmj-D6RmjS_fNPgyi)

Listen on tumblr:

Chapter 1:[ Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170599364272/chapter-1-part-1-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170600234597/chapter-1-part-2-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170895906312/chapter-2-part-1-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/170896111457/chapter-2-part-2-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171151097337/chapter-3-part-1-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171151686113/chapter-3-part-2-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand)

Chapter 4: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171399158069/chapter-4-part-1-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171400023701/chapter-4-part-2-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand)

Chapter 5: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171678096765/chapter-5-part-1-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171678931015/chapter-5-part-2-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand)

Chapter 6: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171882397701/chapter-6-part-1-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171883230885/chapter-6-part-2-of-those-handcuffs-by-lefthand), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/171884059162/chapter-6-part-3-final-part-of-those-handcuffs)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
